Lingerie Hunt
by Sasuke kuni
Summary: Tyson hates trips do shopping malls. Hilary loves trips to shopping malls. Will the day be interesting for them? Will they explore something new?


**My first story for one of my favorite pairings! Warning- Not a lemon but not a rated K either. Just thought i would do something new;)**

* * *

Tyson hated shopping.

But Hilary loved it. And Tyson loved Hilary. So, he had to deal with shopping. Because he loved Hilary, and he loved spending time with her.

But _man_ did he hate shopping.

It always took Hilary hours. And he was the one who got stuck carrying all of the bags! Hilary was really quite good about it, other than making him carry all of her purchases. She would offer time and time again to go to a store that Tyson would enjoy looking at. The problem was there was _no_ store in the mall that Tyson actually liked. He hated looking at clothes…he was a simple man who wore the same basic outfit every day. The only store in the _world_ Tyson didn't mind looking in was the supermarket, and even _that_ he wasn't big on. He just relied on Hilary to bring home the food for him.

Today, already, they had been to about ten different stores. Most of them were clothing stores, although two or three had been shoe stores. Tyson hated the shoe stores the most. He thought his wife was the most gorgeous woman in the world, and even watching her try on clothes could get boring. But shoes? Well…there was nothing attractive about shoes. At least with the clothes, Tyson could hope for too much cleavage popping out or skin tight jeans that showed off the delicate curves of Hilary's legs…and her butt.

He had at least six shopping bags in hand (he'd lost count after the fifth store they'd walked out of) and each one was heavier than the last. Tyson, of course, was strong, but lugging around the bags for hours on end was _definitely_ a workout. And not a fun one, either.

 _I wish that Chief hadn't chosen to go to the market with Grandpa instead,_ Tyson thought huffily.

"Tyson, come on! There's still one more store we need to go to!"

His eyes widened and soon snapped back into a glare as he set them on his bewildered wife.

" _Another one?_ " Tyson groaned. "You've already bought…like…a whole new wardrobe! How can you possibly still have another store to go to?"

"Because they don't sell clothes," Hilary replied simply. "They sell something else."

"It better not be any more shoes," Tyson grumbled.

"It's not, I swear," Hilary giggled, holding her hand out towards Tyson. "Come on!"

"Hil, I'd _love_ to hold your hand, but they're a little preoccupied right now," Tyson hissed, holding up the multitude of shopping bags in his possession.

"Oh, right," Hilary murmured sheepishly, her cheeks flashing red. "Sorry. Just…come on! Follow me. Once we get there, and I try things on, you can put those bags down for a little while."

Tyson's mouth hung open at this, but he trailed after his wife regardless, because he didn't really have much of a choice. "You have to try _more_ things on?"

"Well, how else would I know if the stuff is going to fit?" Hilary complained, still making her way towards the store.

"Can't you just buy the stuff and try it on at home?" Tyson whined.

"No, because if I try it on here, and it doesn't fit, I can get the right size and save myself the trouble of an extra trip to the mall," Hilary explained in an exhausted fashion.

Tyson chose to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the trek. He knew there was no use in trying to get out of it, so arguing was a waste of his breath. He'd just have to continue following Hilary around like a little puppy and allow her to have her fun.

 _Besides, maybe if I behave, she'll let_ me _have_ my _kind of fun when we get home._

"Here it is!"

Hilary's trilling voice brought Tyson back down to Earth. He hadn't even been able to see the name of the store before Hilary dragged him in by the arm, obviously excited for the last stop on her extensive shopping trip. Once she let go, Tyson managed to stand up straight and look around the store with slightly piqued interest.

The color scheme of the store was pink and black, with very low lighting. Hanging from metal racks on the wall and in painted boxes on the floor were frilly, lacey, girly undergarments of all shapes and sizes. Suddenly, Tyson felt the color of his face change from its natural tan to a more scarlet hue. When he looked forward, he found Hilary standing in front of him with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed against her chest.

"Uh…y-you need a new bra, Hil?" Tyson murmured.

"Nah, that's boring," Hilary refuted, once again grabbing her husband's arm and pulling him towards the back of the store.

Tyson turned his head all around as he was pulled, checking out all of the bras and panties and mentally imagining Hilary in the various pieces. He had become so preoccupied in his little fantasy world, in fact, that Hilary had to snap him out of it by the time she reached the section of the store that she'd been looking for.

"Tyson!"

The man blinked hard and looked back over at Hilary. She was rolling her eyes at him, and before he could ask a single question, she strode away towards a nearby rack of satin slips.

"Oh…" Tyson breathed.

"Tyson, you wait right there while I pick out some things to try on,"

"Y-yeah…okay…" Tyson murmured, not even moving his foot a single inch.

It took Hilary around ten minutes to pick out a few different slips and babydolls to try on. Tyson couldn't really see them very well, since they were all draped over her slender arm, but that didn't mean he wasn't excited to find out what they all looked like.

"Would you like to come with me to the dressing room and see what these look like on?" Hilary purred, already knowing what Tyson's answer would be.

"Yes, please," Tyson's hushed, gruff voice croaked.

Giggling, Hilary began to skirt towards the dressing rooms, Tyson following dutifully behind. Suddenly, the bags he was carrying didn't feel so heavy.

 **XXX**

Tyson was standing before the closed door of Hilary's dressing room with his back against the wall, arms folded across his chest as he impatiently tilted his head back and forth. He had wanted Hilary to get out of dressing rooms _all day_ so they could leave the mall, but now, all he wanted was for Hilary to re-emerge so he could ogle her in whatever negligee she was going to come out in first.

 _I hope it's blue or black, those shades really bring out the color of her eyes. Wait…what am I saying? As long as it's skimpy, I don't care_ what _color it is!_

Finally, the black enamel door slowly swung open, bringing Tyson off of the wall and his allowing his arms to drop down to his sides. Hilary was soon standing right across from him, her hands on her hips with an impish smile on her face and her eyes seductively narrowed.

"Whoa…" Tyson breathed.

She was dressed in a black chiffon babydoll, with a deep V-neckline made of delicate black lace. The lace continued down to trim the underside of her breasts, where the top soon split at the center, leaving her toned stomach bare and on display between two separate layers of flyaway ruffles. The only other coverage Hilary had on was a matching black chiffon bikini panty that only covered what _absolutely_ needed to be covered.

"Do you like this one?" Hilary asked playfully, bending down just enough so her breasts began to push against the lace trimmed, triangle cups.

"Uh I…I…yes," Tyson stammered, fully unable to blink as he looked Hilary up and down.

"Good, I like this one too," Hilary giggled, standing back up to her full height and delicately gripping the side of the door while spinning around so her backside was facing Tyson. "I'm going to try another one on!"

"You do that…" Tyson murmured, watching with transfixed eyes as the door closed and Hilary disappeared from his view.

The next slip Hilary emerged in was an aqua colored lace babydoll, with a halter neck that only covered about half of her chest. It plunged down low, a good inch or so beneath her breasts, leaving the ivory skin over her sternum bare. The flowy skirt ended mid-thigh, with one noticeable slit going up each side. Beneath the sheer, floral lace, a string silk panty was visible, leaving even _less_ to the imagination than the previous pair had.

"This one is pretty too," Hilary hummed, purposely pushing her chest out towards Tyson. The young man sucked in his breath and rapidly nodded his head, wantonly kicking the sole of his foot against the wall he'd once been leaning on. "Do you like the color?"

"Yes!" Tyson finally blurted, his head still bobbing up and down.

"Can you see too much?" Hilary prodded, gently pulling at the lace that was covering her right breast.

"No no no," Tyson rushed out, leading Hilary to smirk. "It's just perfect! So, uh…could I…maybe go pick something out for you to try on?"

Hilary's smirk transformed into a surprised 'O' shape, while her emerald eyes widened as her thick eyelashes batted just twice. "Really?"

"Y-yeah…" Tyson babbled, the skin on his nose and cheeks just flushed. "If…you don't mind…"

Hilary giggled once again, Tyson watching her chest as it moved with her laughter. "Of course I don't mind, Ty! Find me something pretty!"

"Oh, I will," Tyson muttered, stepping out of the dressing room and back into the store.

Tyson returned rather quickly, with his chosen set in hand. He quickly handed it off to Hilary and watched as the door closed, not even bothering to lean against the wall again. It felt like an eternity until the door opened up again, and as soon as it did, Tyson knew his wait had been well worth it.

Hilary had, in fact, come out wearing what he had chosen: a white lace and mesh bustier with a bow between her breasts, which had been pushed up by the padding in the bustier's cups. A matching white lace thong had been paired with the top, leaving a considerable strip of skin between the two garments.

"You're a simple man, aren't you?" Hilary teased.

"You could say that…" Tyson murmured, his voice and eyes filled with equivalent lust.

"I actually really like it," Hilary commented, running a hand up and down her lace covered stomach. "It fits nicely. And I like the push up in the top. You did good, Tyson!"

The Beyblader said nothing in response. He just stood there with a slack jaw and unblinking eyes, with drool practically pouring out of the corner of his mouth. Hilary smiled expressively at her husband, leaning against the door frame and cocking her head just slightly to the side.

"I know what you want," Hilary purred, causing Tyson's eyebrows to go up ever so slightly. "You can't wait, can you?"

Tyson shook his head slowly, almost like a zombie. Giggling, Hilary removed herself from the door frame and ran her hands up her husband's muscular arms until she was gripping his broad shoulders. She pushed her body against his and felt the heat suddenly rise in the room. Tyson, although she couldn't tell from her perspective, felt the same spike in temperature. He let out a slow, soft breath, his russet eyes switching between Hilary's face and her nicely displayed breasts.

"You're _so_ impatient," Hilary growled lowly, standing up on her toes to lock her lips gently against Tyson's. She had started the kiss softly, but soon enough, she was nipping at Tyson's lower lip, egging him on for more. Getting the hint, Tyson gently embraced his wife by her lower back and slipped his tongue into her mouth, earning a hidden smirk from the satisfied wife. She felt his hand roam lower and lower, until finally, they were cupping her bottom. Hilary moaned softly and pulled her head away from Tyson's, choosing instead to rest it on his shoulder. "Tyson…"

Sighing, Tyson tilted his own head down and delicately bit the upper cartilage of Hilary's ear, nosing away strands of her dark hair to get more space to nibble.

"I want you," Tyson muttered. Hilary turned her head so she could properly see her husband's face, and found that his eyes were half lidded with undeniable lust.

"Then take me," Hilary dared, a familiar spark going off in her deep auburn eyes.

Tyson grinned almost foolishly, knowing that Hilary had used that tone on purpose. She knew full well Tyson could never ignore a challenge, and that's exactly what she had just posed to him. Picking his head up, Tyson looked from side to side down the strip of room that existed before the dressing room stalls, and happily found that no one else was present.

Then again, things would have _already_ been awkward had someone been there.

"Let's go," Tyson chuckled in a hushed manner, lifting Hilary up effortlessly by her bottom. The brunette shrieked delightfully and wrapped her legs around her husband's waist, squeezing them tightly and smirking down at the young man as she draped her arms around in his neck in a similar fashion to her legs and his waist. "Try to keep it down in there, Hil."

Hilary gasped and tightened her grip around her husband's neck to give him a slight choke. "I am _not_ loud!"

"We'll just see about that," Tyson mused, pushing past the half-open door of Hilary's dressing room before kicking it closed with the bottom of his foot.

By the end of the day, Hilary had three new sets of lingerie, Tyson had a newfound interest in shopping, and they _both_ had another location to add to their list of "public places we've had sex at."

* * *

 **XD I don't know if I'm ready for full blown lemons yet.** **But I thought what was in this one was lots of fun :P**

 **Thanks Goldmineempire5 for collaborating on this one:)**


End file.
